The Daily Prophet: Valentine's Day Special Edition
by Quills and stilettos
Summary: What are the most famous couples of the wizarding world up to on the day of love?


**Author's note: Just another cute little mini fanfic to brighten your day!**

_ The Daily Prophet- Valentine's day special edition_

_Valentine 's Day found the much-loved couple of the wizarding world, our beloved Harry Potter , the 'boy who lived' and his dashing best-friend Ronald Weasely, two thirds of the infamous Golden trio, cozying up to each other at Madame Puddifoots for an evening rendezvous. What a cute couple those two make! We congratulate them on their coming out of the closet._

_We spotted the notorious playboy, Draco Malfoy, with our darling Hermione Granger, The brightest witch of our age and one thirds of the golden trio, finally confirming our speculations and officially declaring themselves as a couple. Remember, you read it first in the Daily Prophet! They were seen lost in each other on a very romantic date at The Phoenix restaurant. Do we hear wedding bells?_

_We also found a distraught Ginnerva Weasely, the ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter and the younger sister of his current partner, Ronald Weasley, shopping at Diagon Alley by herself, all alone on such a wonderful day, wallowing in the pain of heartbreak!_

_A flirty Lavender Brown, ex-girlfriend of Ronald Weasely, was seen chatting up a stranger at the Hogshead bar. Even though she has been saying that it was only her brother, so the Daily Prophet decided to investigate further. Do not be fooled readers, he was not her own brother but her __**cousin brother**__. Someone seems to have gotten over their ex!_

_!_

Harry was sitting with his head in his hands while his girlfriend, Ginny, was soothingly rubbing circles on his back. "It's going to be all right honey, you've faced much worse."

"But they made me out to be gay and with Ron of all people! I might need therapy after this", Harry whined.

"I could do some myself", Ginny said as she sat back into the couch with her tub of double chocolate ice cream.

* * *

In the recently burnt down backyard of the Burrow, Ron was still on a rampage, having only incarcerated three trees and chopped four others to pieces. His girlfriend, Lavender, silently recharged the protective shield around him as he fired yet another awry spell. She knew that different people had different ways of venting anger as drew up the sea of bubble wrap around her and resumed her dutiful popping. Twenty sheets done and thirty five more to go, before she could face her family again.

* * *

Even the quadruple silencing charm couldn't resist the Banshee-like screech which rang out through the British Ministry of Magic.

"You idiot! Were you born without a brain?", Hermione screamed for the tenth time.

Malfoy, who was quite worn out by his own share of shouting and cursing, just sat in silence, unable to make a sound from his hoarse throat. He'd just have to wait till Hermione was just as hoarse as he was. If anyone had told him before that a screaming match could wear you out so much, he probably would have gone on an indefinite sick leave to escape form Hermione.

After another ten more minutes, when he figured that she had ammunition to last another hour, he just petrified her. After all, it wasn't his fault that the photographers had chosen to ignore the stacks of official documents on the table and had focussed on that one time her she was fanning herself with a parchment and looked so sexy that he wanted to jump her then and there!

He leaned back into his chair and watched her squirm out of the corner of his eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be dead meat, but he decided to give in.

"About time we came into the public with our relationship, isn't it Granger?", he drawled as he released her from the charm.

She calmly walked up to him and after settling on his lap placed a sound kiss on his lips.

"I guess it's now or never", she smiled, as he drew her into a hug.

At least the Daily Prophet was right about one thing!

**End note: If you are still laughing (or even smiling) after reading this fanfic, I have done my job! So please leave a little review!**


End file.
